The beginning of the end
by deathmaster2k
Summary: The times are becoming darker, the Titan Lord Kronos is rising and things long thought lost are rising, soon even the Labyrinth will remain lost. However there are Heroes who will risk their lives to prevent that, but what happens when the son to being long though faded joins the battle. Rated M just in case


Darkness, there is nothing but Darkness. All around me is suffocating writhing Darkness. I hear a laugh, it is not a joy filled laugh but one filled with emptiness and apathy. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" I start to panic, looking this way and that trying to find the source of the voice. "Things are going to get a lot more interesting it seems, the gods will be shaking in their boots." I try to yell, shout, scream. ANYTHING. But the moment I open my mouth to talk the Darkness rushes in, smothering me. I try to stop it but I can't breath my struggles grow weaker and weaker and soon everything fades to the sound of hollow laughter.

My eyes shoot open as I fall off my bed with a loud CRASH, I lay on the floor breathing hard and fumbling with my throat. I hear my mom coming up the stairs "Noah are you okay, I heard a crash?" "I'm fine mom just fell out of my bed, must have been sleeping to close to the edge." "Okay come down soon okay son the cinnamon rolls are almost done.". I try to get off the ground however instead I pull down a trophy with me, my outstanding martial artist trophy, getting up again successfully this time I put it back into place, trying to shake the bad feeling that I had, I only remembered bits and pieces of the dream and they are already fading from memory, shrugging it off I get dressed and head downstairs in a hurry after all you don't turn 16 twice. I get downstairs and see lots of cinnamon rolls on the table, I rushed to sit down and devour the scrumptious breakfast items. "Not so fast Noah, even though you are sixteen I am still your mother " I hear my mom say, I sigh and start moving at a slightly slower pace. "Sorry mom." I say in between bites. "Now since it is your sixteenth birthday I thought about getting you something special, like a car." I stop eating and stare at her in shock, "then I decided that you wouldn't want something so lame." she finishes with a smile, "Mom don't tease me like that." I groan, "who said I was teasing." she still has that small smile. "But mom the universal 16 gift is a car!" I totally do not whine out, "well not this time Noah, instead I got you something that will actually make you look cool. So go on and open up your present" I sigh and take the present, I then open it with the utmost reluctance to see a pitch black top coat (think James Bond's coat from sky fall but a darker black) and a necklace with two obsidian black shark teeth, I lift them up out of the box, I then look at my mom in exasperation "mom you do realist that it is near the end of Spring and these are not the best things to wear in the heat?" I ask with a raised eyebrow "I know but just try it on you might find that it is colder than you think." deciding to humor her I put on the coat and give a small gasp, I immediately felt colder, it was like I had my own portable AC unit in the coat. I put it down and hug my mom, "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!", I will deny to my grave that I squealed, "You still haven't seen the dress pants though." I look into the box and sure enough there are pants "Are they the same as the coat?" I ask while picking up the pants, she just hums in response. I go into the bathroom and put on the pants and sure enough they have the same weird built in AC as the coat, I take that time to put on the necklace and check myself out in the mirror. I see the 5 foot 10 inch teenager looking back at me with dark sapphire like eyes, overall I think that I look pretty cool. I walk back out to the dining room to give my mom a hug. "Now I know that you would rather stay here for your birthday but you still have school to go to." I freeze and look at the calendar May 29th 2008. "SH… Crap!" I yell as I start getting my school items together. I get all of my things and then take off at a sprint to the bus stop. "LOVE YOU MOM!" I yell behind me as I sprint. I reach the bus stop just before the last person gets on the bus, I run up the stairs and sit in the first seat available, I notice that I am getting some weird looks because of the coat and pants when it was like 85 degrees outside. I shrug them off and then get out my phone and start playing floppy fish to pass the time.

It takes about 30 minutes to get to the school, we all start filling out of the bus like prisoners on our way to execution, though with the way the school looks it might be an accurate statement. I always hated the school, it gave me the creeps "Raven Heart High School" I always thought that it must have been a prison before it became a school because all of the walls were made of brick and sometimes I am fairly sure that there used to be bars on the window. So it is with great reluctance that I trudge into the school and to my worst enemy Lord Calculus.

It was a mighty battle the odds were against me but I triumphed, I managed to stay awake through the entire class and even managed to get one of the questions right. Alas however there is no rest for the weary and so I started shuffling to my next class, P.E. however as I walk I start to notice that there are no other students in the hallway with me, in fact I can not hear any sound from the school at all. I put myself into a combat stance with my arms and legs ready. Then I hear it, a chain. A chain being dragged against the ground slowly, then at the end of the hall I see it, the monster, for it could be nothing else but a monster, it has the look of a hound, one of the largest I have ever seen, about the size of a large horse, completely covered in chains with just it's blood red eyes showing. The eyes lock on me and my throat dries, and then it roars. Words cannot describe how horrible it sounds, it was as if all of it's blood lust, all of its hatred were made into a sound and focused on me. I turn frantically, looking for a door, then I see one, the boiler room. No one absolutely no one goes down there. However it looked like today I would have to risk it, I bolt for the door which is about a third of the way between me and the monster, it sets it off and it becomes a race, feet pounding I reach the door and open it I rush in and slam the door shut. It shakes but holds firm. I start looking around for anything to barricade the door when I realize the room is completely empty, my eyes dart around the room looking for anything that could help me, when I see it, a strange symbol on the far wall. I walk towards it when I reach the wall I instinctively reach to grab my necklace, when I do something happens, the two teeth which I had at first thought were sharks grow, the teeth grow and form sword handles and become two swords made out of pitch black teeth, at this point I am in shock and don't react. I then reach out and touch the symbol. Then out of nowhere a tunnel opens in the wall, and with a glance back at the door which looks like it is about to break I run down the tunnel two swords in hand.


End file.
